


Roman's Group Chat (Title tbd)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Group chat, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, chat fic, may morph into a college au, virgil has a crush on logan, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman makes a group chat, chaos ensues.Imagine it like you pick up Roman's phone and enter the texting app.You- RomanStinky Man- RemusJason Toddler- VirgilPadre McDad- PattonLogan From Math Class- LoganSpilt Tea- RemyThommy Salami- ThomasThe Actual Avatar- EmileNumber Unknown- Janus (none of them know Janus, Roman just added a random number)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Roman's Group Chat (Title tbd)

_ You _ have added  _ Stinky Man _ ,  _ Jason Toddler _ ,  _ Padre McDad _ ,  _ Logan From Math Class _ ,  _ Spilt Tea _ ,  _ Thommy Salami _ ,  _ The Actual Avatar _ , and  _ Number Unknown _ .

_ You _ have named the chat  _ A Gaggle of Gays _

You: Greetings, friends, acquaintances, classmates, etc.!

Jason Toddler: Roman, wtf, y

Logan From Math Class: I agree with above, I do not appear to have your number, but I am Logan Croft. Also, why have you done this at 2:47 AM, and do you know for certain that all of us are gay?

You: Welllllllll…… I was bored, so you’re here now

_ Jason Toddler _ has left the chat.

_ You _ have added  _ Jason Toddler _ to the chat.

You: Don’t test me, Virgil.

Logan From Math Class: Is this the same Virgil from English Class?

You: Yes, yes they are.

  
  


Message from  _ Jason Toddler _ :

Jason Toddler: Y tf would u do this to me

You: I don’t know what you mean  (◔ᴥ◔)

Jason Toddler: U know I like him

You:  (◔ᴥ◔) (◔ᴥ◔)(◔ᴥ◔) \

Jason Toddler: Im this close to blocking u, bitch

You: No wait!!!!!

Message from  _ Gaggle of Gays _

Logan From Math Class: For the record, I am pansexual aromantic. I suggest, if you are adamant about this group chat, we can do general introductions in the morning.

You: ☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆

Logan From Math: I… I am so confused.

  
  


Message from  _ Jason Toddler _

Jason Toddler: Give me 5 reasons not to block you

You: You’re my friend and you love me (-_-｡)

Jason Toddler: That’s 2, go on

You: I need your help with history

You: I can fill you in on the gossip

Jason Toddler: Last one, convince me

You: I’ll buy you infinite Reese’s cups

Jason Toddler: … fine

You: ᕦ⊙෴⊙ᕤ

Jason Toddler: Nuuu that ones creepy

You: ᕕ| ~ ⁰ ෴ ⁰ ~ |┐

Jason Toddler: Staaaaaaaap

You: Okokokokokokok I’m done

Jason Toddler: Good

You: ლ ( ◕ ᗜ ◕ ) ლ

Jason Toddler: No

You: Ok go sleep bish

  
  


Message from  _ Gaggle of Gays _

Jason Toddler: You should ignore him

You: You wound me, Panic! At The Everywhere!

Logan From Math Class: I think we should call it a night, Roman, see you in Math, Virgil, see you in English.

You: Very well, sweet dreams!

Stinky Man: And may your dreams be filled with images of your naked Aunt Patty ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

You: Virgil, don’t you dare.

_ Jason Toddler _ has left the chat

_ You  _ have added  _ Jason Toddler _ to the chat

_ You _ have muted  _ Stinky Man _

You: Ok, goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something but couldn't focus on any of my projects. I think I'll continue this later?


End file.
